Mr. Del Rossi
Mr. Del Rossi is the husband of Louisa Del Rossi and the father of Marco Del Rossi. He was one of the last people to know that his son is homosexual. Mr. Del Rossi was formerly homophobic; however, he eventually got over it and accepted his son's sexuality. He was portrayed by Tony Sciara. Character History Season 3 In It's Raining Men, Marco and Dylan go on their first date. At the restaurant, Marco and Dylan run into Marco's homophobic Italian parents, Mr. Del Rossi and Louisa Del Rossi, who make the evening awkward. Season 4 In King of Pain, Mr. Del Rossi helps Marco in his campaign to be class president by making posters for him. He attends the school assembly to hear Marco's speech and is proud of Marco when he wins. Season 5 In Tell It to My Heart, he makes homophobic remarks about cousin Louie, who is a social worker, Marco also wants to become a social worker. Mr. Del Rossi doesn't approve of cousin Louie's sexuality, Marco goes on to tell his father cousin Louie is a good guy because he helps people, but Mr. Del Rossi said he doesn't even help his own mother by not giving her grandchildren. Marco tells him he can adopt, but Mr.Del Rossi says its wrong and a failure for a homosexual to raise a child, Marco tries to come out to his father then but he decides he's still not ready. Later on, Marco invites Tim, a gay student at Degrassi, Mr. Del Rossi is wondering why this kid is coming into his house so hysterical. Marco explains that his father kicked him out the house because he came out to his dad that he was an actor. The next morning Mr. Del Rossi finds it hard to believe Tim's father kicked him out because of acting. Later, Marco decides to tell him Tim is gay. Mr. Del Rossi is angry because Marco let him live under his roof, Marco then says "what if you already have one." Mr. Del Rossi pretends he hasn't heard what his son just said and says his mother is waiting for him. Mr. Del Rossi seems disappointed while looking at his son on stage. Marco tries to tell him while he's on stage in the middle of the play and Mr. Del Rossi reacts by leaving. He continues to ignore his son. Marco ask him if he already knew he was gay. Mr Del Rossi says he doesn't want to know about this part of him. Lousia says he'll accept one day. In High Fidelity (2), he is seen at Marco's graduation to watch him give his valedictorian speech. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Mr. Del Rossi and his brother, Louie, help move Marco's furniture into the new house that Marco would be sharing with Dylan. He ends up falling and hurting himself. In Free Fallin' (1), Mr. Del Rossi and his wife visit Marco's new home. They stay over for dinner with Dylan's parents. He welcomes Alex to dinner when she shows up late. He spits out his drink when Alex calls Carla Carlisle her "imaginary girlfriend" so openly. In Sunglasses at Night, Marco steals money from his father when he is desperate for money to play poker. He confronts Marco when he heard from his brother about Marco being sent to jail. Mr. Del Rossi asks Marco about the $600 he is missing, and Marco admits that he stole from him because he needed the money. Marco says he did it because he missed Dylan, but Mr. Del Rossi yells at his son while saying that Dylan isn't a part of this predicament. Marco promises that he is done with gambling, and Mr. Del Rossi promises to watch his son. He tells Marco that if he has any honor, he'll work off what he stole and that he has to live his own life as people will always leave. Trivia *His first name was never revealed. Appearances Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Del Rossi, Mr.